¿Quién es él?
by Helena Peinkoper
Summary: Hermione Granger es una chica normal y corriente, con una vida igual, que se ve involucrada en una relación con el bibliotecario de su instituto que hará que cambie su vida para siempre. Universo Alterno.


¡Hola!, ¿cómo están? Bueno, estoy estrenándome en esto de fanfiction y soy un desastre en todo, jajaja.

Les traigo una historia que, espero, sea de su agrado.

Los personajes de Harry Potter, por desgracia, no me pertenecen, si no a J. .

La pareja es Severus Snape y Hermione Granger.

Y la historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno, es decir, sin magia.

¡Saludos!

**CAPÍTULO UNO: ¿Quién es él?**

Aquella mañana estaba más aburrida que de costumbre, no encontraba nada divertido en la clase de lengua, nada que hiciera que prestara atención a lo que el profesor decía. Aunque, claro, siendo el profesor que era...Gilderoy Lockhart siempre había sido un profesor un tanto especial, presumiendo de sus amplios conocimientos en la literatura y la lengua, vanagloriándose de su cátedra para no parar de repetir que, como él, ningún otro. ¿Lo más gracioso? Ponle una oración subordinada, o de cualquier otro tipo, en la pizarra, dile que la analice sintácticamente y puede pasarse la hora entera con el dedo en la barbilla y expresión ausente. ¡No tenía ni idea de cómo analizar una oración, por Dios!

Después de ver cómo el profesor se daba por vencido en su vano intento de analizar la oración que, con pulcra caligrafía (al menos algo bueno tenía, ¿no?) reposaba en medio de la amplia y desgastada pizarra, miré por la ventana cómo el sol de invierno, que calentaba nada y menos, hacía graciosas sombras en los árboles que había por todo el instituto, que eran demasiados.

El instituto de educación secundaria obligatoria de Hogwarts era uno de los más grandes de Londres, y uno de los que mejor fama tenían, desde luego.

Habían cientos de profesores, a cada cual más insoportable, y miles de alumnos.

Había ido a parar a esa ciudad hacía poco más de dos años, mi madre se había mudado por temas económicos, luego de un divorcio poco amistoso con mi padre, y nos había llevado a Londres a mí y a mis dos hermanos, mayores que yo. Adrien estudiaba artes escénicas en la Escuela de Londres y Christian se dedicaba a arreglar coches viejos y destartalados en un taller de mecánica a las afueras.

Eran felices, y yo era feliz por ellos.

Yo cursaba el primer año de bachillerato, con asignaturas tan encantadoras como latín y griego, y en mis proyectos de futuro estaba licenciarme en Historia del Mundo Antiguo.

Desde pequeña me había encantado la mitología griega y la historia de Roma, me dedicaba a devorar libros de todo tipo e incluso a leer la colección de enciclopedias Rosseau que le regalaron a mi madre por navidad. También iba a la biblioteca del pequeño pueblo donde vivía antes del divorcio de mis padres, Lynton, y me pasaba el día con la cabeza enterrada en aquellos libros viejos, amarillentos y con olor a guardado.

Era, como se dice, un ratón de biblioteca.

Estando en Londres, en cambio, no tenía tiempo para nada más que no fuese estudiar, ayudar a mi madre con la casa o estar un rato con mis amigos.

Una ciudad grande siempre te hace llevar su mismo ritmo, mientras que en Lynton vivía una vida apacible, lejos del ruido, las prisas y los atascos, en Londres era todo lo contrario. Parecía que, cuando vives en un sitio tan plagado de gente, pertenecientes a toda clase de etnias, y con tantos establecimientos de todo tipo, tantas casas, tantos coches y tanto de todo, te adaptases a ese ritmo de vida, que era agotador.

Volviendo a la ventana de la clase de lengua, paseé mi mirada por los pasillos que estaban en frente de donde me encontraba, con amplios ventanales que daban una perfecta vista para mirar todo lo que pasaba por ellos, bajé la mirada al cuarto piso, justo el que estaba debajo de donde me encontraba y vi pasar a un profesor que, aunque lo intentase, no me sonaba para nada. No lo había visto antes, pero en cuanto vi su porte altivo, su manera de mover los pies, su pelo negro y que le llegaba casi hasta los hombros, y los pegados pantalones vaqueros en los que se encontraba metido no pude apartar la vista. Sentí la boca seca y mi labio inferior temblar levemente.

-Es Severus Snape, el profesor de Geografía e Historia, un auténtico capullo, desde luego-aparté mi mirada de la ventana para posarla sobre Draco Malfoy, un chico alto, de complexión delgada y finos rasgos, cabello rubio peinado como si una vaca le hubiese lamido y una sonrisa socarrona de lo más sexy. Aunque mis amigos no se llevaban muy bien con él, Harry y Ron siempre han sido demasiado infantiles, conmigo mantenía una relación cordial basada en nuestros gustos comunes y un arraigado sentimiento ideológico, aunque en su caso, lo llevaba hasta el extremo.

-¿En serio? Jamás lo había visto, aunque ahora que dices su nombre sí que me suena haberlo oído por ahí, creo que les daba clase a Harry y a Ron en segundo curso y, por lo que recuerdo, no hablaban muy bien de él- mientras lo decía, volví a posar mi mirada hacía el pasillo, donde Severus Snape, ahora sé su nombre, colocaba en los estantes una pila de libros.

-Nadie habla bien de él. Pero eso es porque en su clase solamente aprueban dos de 30, es muy exigente. También me dio clases a mí en segundo curso, aunque yo aprobé con un 8, no como tus queridos amiguitos- rodé los ojos con exasperación al escucharlo nombrar a mis amigos con ese tono de altanería.

-Ah, jamás lo había visto, ¿y qué hace ahí colocando libros? ¿eso no debería hacerlo Madame Prince?- hasta donde yo sabía, la bibliotecaria del instituto era Irma Prince, una mujer de carácter que con un grito te echaba de la biblioteca mientras te miraba enfadada bajo sus gafas de media luna.

-Sí, pero está de baja. Por lo visto, se metió una buena hostia mientras bajaba las escaleras hacía la cafetería con una grandísima pila de libros. Tendría gracia si no se hubiera roto un tobillo- lo miré sorprendida, estos niños ricos eran lo peor.

-Hombre, es cierto que tiene un carácter de mil demonios...pero yo no me alegro de que se haya caído. ¿Entonces el profesor Snape está a cargo ahora de la biblioteca?- creo que haré más visitas este año a la biblioteca, ya que sin Madame Prince, sería un lugar más tranquilo, desde luego.

-Sí, me enteré ayer. Aunque hace años él era el encargado, también fue el director, ¿sabes? Pero lo echaron...-dijo bajando la voz a un nivel en el que casi no se le podía escuchar.

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo es que lo echaron?-sentía una curiosidad inmensa por saber qué había pasado. ¿realmente fue director? Tenía un aspecto intimidante, desde luego.

Antes de que Draco me explicase qué era lo que había pasado, la voz del profesor Lockhart resonó fuerte en el aula.

-Señor Malfoy, señorita Granger, si tienen algo que compartir con la clase, digánlo, si no, ¿pueden hacer el reverendo favor de mantener la boca cerrada? Gracias, queridos-el profesor Lockhart volvió la vista hacía la pizarra, mientras Lavender Brown intentaba, inútilmente, analizar la oración y exhibía, con gran destreza, cabe decir, su sugerente escote hacía el profesor, que la miraba con una amplia y estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

Me sudaban las manos mientras, esquivando alumnos de primer y segundo curso, cruzaba el pasillo de la biblioteca. Había decidido ir a pedir un nuevo libro y a ver, para qué nos vamos a engañar, al profesor Snape. No podía controlar el temblor de mis manos al momento de abrir la puerta de la biblioteca. Cuando entré, el olor a libro viejo que tanto me gustaba, inundó mis fosas nasales y me hizo cerrar los ojos un momento.

La biblioteca de Hogwarts era enorme, amplia, y entraba una gran cantidad de luz gracias a sus enormes ventanas, habían miles de libros en grandes y altas estanterías de madera desgastada, roída por los años y el peso de los libros que guardaba.

Habían muchos alumnos en ella, sentados en las largas mesas, algunos estaban hablando, otros estudiando, y algunos tirándole bolas de papel al que tenían en frente.

Me acerqué a la mesa de profesores, que en realidad, eran cuatro mesas, cada una con dos o tres pilas de libros, ordenadores portátiles y de sobremesa. Habían varios profesores, y no lograba ver al profesor Snape, cuando paseé mi mirada por la biblioteca, la voz de otro profesor me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Querías algo?-era un hombre menudo, de grandes ojos azules y entradas en su pelo castaño claro. Tenía una sonrisa amable y bonita, con una hilera de dientes blancos y bien colocados, seguramente habría llevado aparato.

-Oh, sí, claro, venía a buscar un libro sobre el Romanticismo-dije, mientras me aclaraba la voz tras el ridículo gallo que solté.

-¿Pero cuál? ¿Buscas uno en particular?- sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras, no sabía por qué, parecía buscar algo o a alguien en la biblioteca.

-No, no es en particular. Me gustaría ver algunos libros y elegir, si puede ser-seguí la dirección de sus ojos, buscando al dichoso profesor que había llamado, no sabía cómo ni por qué, mi atención.

-Bueno, en ese caso debería ayudarte Severus, porque yo no sé mucho de estas cosas, estoy aquí simplemente de guardia- buscar un libro tampoco era tan complicado...por favor, qué competentes eran estos profesores.

-¿Severus? ¿Quién es Severus?-me sorprendí hasta yo misma de lo convincente que resulté al fingir no saber quién era ese profesor.

-Sí, Severus. El bibliotecario del instituto. Oh, mira, viene por allí, ¡Severus, ven un momento, que una alumna quiere buscar un libro y está un poco perdida!-observé cómo el profesor Snape llegaba hasta nosotros, y mi corazón empezó a bombear con fuerza.

-¿Qué libro quiere, señorita?-tenía una voz grave, casi ronca y, cuando llegó a mi lado, pude observar que mediría como 1,80, era alto, mucho, al menos en comparación con mi metro sesenta y ocho.

-Bueno, venía a buscar un libro del Romanticismo-dije, intentando controlar el temblor, que, seguramente destilarían mis palabras en ese momento.

-Ya, pero qué libro-sus ojos, de un intenso castaño oscuro, me miraron alzando una ceja, bien tupida de vello, y su boca se tornó en una mueca que parecía de asco. No pude con mi incredulidad...¿pero de qué iba este tío, siendo tan borde? Menudo mamarracho.

-No es un libro en particular, es un libro del Romanticismo, me gustaría ver varios y encontrar uno que me guste, si no es molestia- sabía que mi tono de voz estaba siendo un poco altanero, pero no lo pude evitar tras comprobar que la fama que tenía, seguramente se debía a algo.

-Ahora mismo está a punto de sonar el timbre y empezar las clases, así que pase mañana a la hora del recreo y tendrá varios libros que elegir.-miré un tanto extraña al profesor que tenía delante de mí, realmente daba miedo.

-Bien, hasta mañana entonces-conseguí salir de la biblioteca con el corazón latiendo rápido y fuerte, joder, qué miedo daba...

Divisé a Ron y a Harry en el pasillo, seguramente buscándome para ir juntos a la clase de latín, y pude respirar con normalidad de nuevo.


End file.
